Abilities
Every Hero has three unique abilities - one that can be used on enemies, one that can be used on allies and one that the hero can use on themselves. These are referred to in the wiki as the enemy ability, ally ability ''and ''self ability. Monsters are the same, except that they may have only one or two abilities. This system means that there is no need to select which ability to use in combat - just click on a target and the appropriate ability will be used. Abilities may apply effects to units. Currently, the names of enemy abilities cannot be see in the game. Any ability names on the enemy pages come from a developer, either directly or copied from a forum post. Calculating Damage from Abilities Direct Damage/Healing Ability damage or healing is calculated according to this formula: Damage/Healing = (20 + 0.4*([[Attack]] - [[Armor]])) * magnitude where "attack magnitude" is a constant for the ability. If this value is less than 5, the attack deals 5 damage instead. For armor piercing attacks, the target's armor is treated as zero. Healing also treats the target's Armor as zero. Slowing/Speeding Effects Some abilities can move the target up or down the turn order. These effects are dependant on the user's Special; for more information, see Turn Order. Calculating Effects of Buffs/Debuffs Stat-altering Buffs Some buffs increase or decrease the target's stats. The stat increase or decrease is calculated according to this formula: Stat change = (20 + 0.4 * [[Special]]) * magnitude where "effect magnitude" is a constant for the ability used to apply the buff. Buff Damage/Healing If a buff deals damage or heals the unit each turn, the amount is calculated according to the following formula: Damage/Healing = (20 + 0.4*([[Special]] - [[Armor]])) * magnitude where "effect magnitude" is a constant for the ability used to apply the buff. Debuffs that deal piercing damage always treat Armor as zero. Healing buffs also treat Armor as zero. Buff Durations The duration of a buff depends on the ability used to apply it. Buff durations are constant for each ability and are not affected in any way by stats. Max Health Damage Every time a unit takes damage, its maximum health is reduced. A unit cannot be healed above its max health by abilities, although heroes can regain it through healing items and levelling up. The max health damage for normal abilities is equal to 0.2 * the normal damage. Some abilities and debuffs deal "aggravated damage". These reduce max health by 0.5 * the normal damage. All attacks reduce max health by a minimum of 1. Damage Types There are a few special properties shared by several attacks. Aggravated Damage Attacks described as dealing "Aggravated damage" cause more max health damage. Normal attacks reduce max health by 20% of the damage dealt. These reduce max health by 50% of the damage dealt. Vampiric Damage/Healing The Countess and Vampire can deal vampiric damage and healing. Vampiric damage heals the attacker for half the damage done. Vampiric healing damages the healer for half the healing done. If a vampiric attack deals damage exceeding the target's health, the attacker is still healed for half of the damage that would have been theoretically dealt if the target had had enough health. Similarly, a vampiric healing ability will always damage the user for half of the maximum amount they can heal, even if the target can't actually be healed for that much. Piercing Damage Attacks that deal piercing damage count the target's Armor as zero, regardless of the actual value. If the target has been reduced to negative armor by debuffs, the attack will actually deal less damage than one that is not piercing. Category:Game Mechanics